Westward High
by rogerboy343
Summary: An ancient evil has been reawakened, fueled by bloodlust. The only way to combat this darkness is with the souls of three noble heroes who can put aside their differences and combat evil. These souls, however, exist in three moody teenagers who have elemental powers and go to high school. You better pray that the universe chose the right heroes for the job.


Intro

Deep in ancient history, there lives a tale of the being known as, Dragar, the Slayer of a thousand universes. Dragar would travel to each universe searching for mighty warriors who could finally offer him a worthy challenge, but not a single fighter could give him such an opportunity. Dragar would go on to conquer most of the hundred dimensions, until he sets his sights on the universe,Targaria. Our story begins here, on the open training grounds of Westward High, where a young swordsman , Bolt Yahiko, is training to be the best warrior of the hundred dimensions.

*Chapter 1: New Generation*

Book 1: Warriors of the New Generation

"Hey, ease up a little bit on your swings, Frey, I can barely keep up", said Bolt.

"No way, I can't afford to give you the slightest break, or the tides of this battle could turn", Frey wavers.

"You do realize that this isn't actual combat right?", Bolt says with a blank face.

"What are you saying, Bolt, any fight with you is the same as being on the front lines", She barks, with a sword thrust. 

"I'm just saying that you don't have to try to kill me, ok", He says, finding a way to parry.

"Well I think that's enough training for today", he comments, pretty much heaving at this point. 

"I agree completely", states Frey, who is pretty worn out herself but tries to hide it. 

"C'mon we have to get to 1st period or we'll be late for school", said Frey as she rushed inside. 

"Westward High...so this will be my prison for the next year of my school life". "I knew I should have signed up for homeschool", sighed Bolt as he walked in the building.

Bolt was walking to his locker when out of nowhere someone pushed him down to the floor.

"So I hear that you are the new kid in town, well you better watch where you are going or next time I won't be so lenient", said Orion, a B rank student. 

"Forgive me for being so careless. I swear I'll be more aware from now on" assured Bolt.

As Bolt was walking off Orion tugs his arm to prevent him from leaving. "Where do you think you're going little insect?", Orion said. 

"Excuse me, but I would like to go to 1st period before I'm late", wavers Bolt. 

"If you want to go anywhere you have to get on your knees and beg me for forgiveness", declared Orion.

"If not, then I'll kick your ass".*Bell Rings*.

"Looks like you got saved by the bell, but next time there won't be any distractions, got it?!?".

Orion swats Bolt's books on the ground before walking off with his followers.

"Here let me help you with that", said Rain, a D rank. "Thanks Rain", gestured Bolt. 

"You've got to learn how to stay out of his way; he is two ranks ahead of you, and if you were to fight him you could get seriously hurt", said a sympathetic Rain.

"Thanks again ", said Bolt. He walks off to class leaving Rain confused.

"Bolt, please be careful."

Book 2: Intense Stand-off

"Why does school have to be so boring, dammit", Bolt sighed.

"It's not boring, you're just an idiot", joked Frey.

Bolt and Frey walked together to their seventh period class, Combat Training. As they go to take their seats, another student gets blasted into the wall right in front of them. 

"You're to weak for me, come back when you're stronger", said Anton, an A rank. 

"Woah I wanna fight that guy so bad!", whispered Bolt. 

"Yea so you can get your butt kicked", laughed Frey. " Listen Bolt, she says changing into a serious tone. That guy is nicknamed the Water Assassin. He gets his name from killing over 200 enemy soldiers with his control over the element water. In other words, he is a guy that you don't want to get in a fight with, especially since you're only a newbie at the school". 

"Woah, I have to talk to him!!", he exclaimed, running towards the assassin.

"Bolt wait!!" Frey wails. "Didn't you hear a word I just said?!".

Bolt reached the training area that Anton was on in a flash. " Hey, that was a nice hit!", he said to the blue-haired boy.

"You must be the new kid who just transferred", sighed Anton. 

"Yep, the name is Bolt Yahiko and I'm training to become the strongest hero in all of the hundred dimensions", Bolt said eagerly.

" Heh, that's not a bad goal to have", the assassin spoke. " Hey while you're here, would you like to spar a little one on one with me?".

"Sure, I want to see what all the fuss is about with your powers", laughed Bolt. 

"Well let's do this then", joked Anton. 

"Not so fast Anton. I want to fight this bastard myself first", Orion yelled. 

"Well too bad it doesn't work like that, considering the announcer chooses the matches for us, or are you just too much of a lug-head to know that", Frey said. 

"Attention students, welcome back to all our returning members of the course and also welcome to any new members we might have gained. In this class we will be testing your combat prowess to see how well you can handle yourself in a fight. Depending on how well or how poorly your fighting skills are you will receive a "rank" based on your individual skill. Your rank will determine what kind of missions you will be allowed to complete. So for instance, a D-rank student will not receive C-rank mission. Also any new members of the class will automatically receive D-rank". That's pretty much the basis of this class, and I will now get on to the preliminary matches to appropriately assign your ranks".

Bolt walks over to Frey to discuss what they had just been told.

"It seems I'm stuck on the low D-rank train". 

"Hey, don't sweat it I'm sure you'll climb through the ranks in no time", assured Frey. 

"Alright I will now announce the first match of the day", shouted the Announcer. The first match is; Bolt Yahiko vs Orion Hashiko", spoke the announcer.

"Aww man I would get that guy on my first day, talk about unlucky", Bolt sighed. 

"Heh, I hope you make this fun for me you little wimp, Orion teased.

They both approached the stage. Bolt began to look around and get a feel for his surroundings.

" I don't know what this guy is capable of so I need to be cautious", thought Bolt. 

"Don't go getting all tense now, or else this match will be a cakewalk", shouted Orion.

"Like hell would I get nervous fighting against someone like you", said Bolt. 

"Fighters summon your weapons", said the announcer. 

"Come forth legendary bracelet, Hecate!", proclaimed Bolt. 

"Hah you're seriously gonna fight me with some stupid bracelet, this is too easy", Orion laughed". 

Don't undermine me or it will be your undoing", said Bolt". 

"Tch, what did you just say, loser!?!"

"The battle will now commence. 3...2...1...Fight!", shouted the announcer.

Book 3: Awaken the Thunder

3...2...1...Fight! "Alright, here I come!", shouted Bolt. "Legendary blade Hecate II come to me!".Bolt draws his short sword from his bracelet and charges toward Orion. He goes for a diagonal slash, but Orion dodges easily. He then tries a straight slash, and Orion side-steps away. Orion's then throws a smoke bomb, allowing him to disappear. 

"Woah, Where did he go?!", said Bolt shocked. 

"Over here!", Orion shouted as he threw three knives at Bolt. 

Bolt managed to block two of them with his sword, but the last one grazes his arm.

"If this is all you can manage, then this battle will be over quickly", announced Orion.

"I'm just getting started, so don't underestimate me!!", shouted Bolt. 

Bolt reaches into his pouch, then throws five shuriken, and runs directly behind them. Orion sees threw this strategy, dodging every shuriken and uses his knife to block his attack.

"You are pretty skilled to be a D-rank, but you still have ways to go", said Orion. "I might not even have to use my powers if you keep fighting like this", he joked.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate me, you dumbass", said Bolt. 

He then ducks under Orion for a torso shot, but he gets hits on the back of the neck, knocking him to the ground. 

"C'mon, this can't be all that you can manage can it?!?", said Orion. 

He then throws his knife directly for Bolt's head, but he manages to roll over near centimeters from the projectile. Orion then kicks him in his abdomen, sending him flying across the room. Bolt begins to cough up a little bit of blood, and barely manages to stand upright.

"Like I said, this battle will be over quickly if you don't show me a challenge". 

"You must be hard at listening", said Bolt. 

Orion looked up, suprised that he still had some energy left. 

"No matter how hard you hit me, I wont stop trying until the very end. Count on that!!!", Bolt cried.

"That's more like it", Orion smirks.

He then charges for Bolt with his knife, but Bolt successfully blocks every single attack. Bolt disarms Orion by targeting his wrist and punching it. Orion goes in for a punch to the face, but Bolt catches it with his palm.

"THERE YOU GO BOLT, SHOW HIM WHOS BOSS", cheered Frey. 

Bolt uses his free hand to uppercut Orion but misses slightly. Orion then kicks Bolt in the abdomen sending him backwards.

"I'll give you some credit for surviving this long against me, especially since you are a D-rank, but the match ends here you maggot", Orion shouted. 

He extends his arms and hands out towards Bolt.

"I wonder what he's planning", questioned Bolt.

"He's using his secret move already, hmmm, he must really wants to humiliate the poor kid". 

"Huh, what do you mean Anton?", Frey asked.

"You see your friend is in some pretty serious trouble, Orion's secret move is one that is very difficult to evade. The technique uses ropes stored inside of Orion's fingers to shoot out in unpredictable patterns to secure and encase the target , then he finishes them of with a fire elemental attack". Unless Bolt dodges or deflects every single rope perfectly, he is pretty much toast", declared Anton. 

"C'mon Bolt I know you have much more potential at your disposable", Frey thought.

"Secret Move: Binding Ropes", said Orion. Hundreds of ropes began to shoot out of all ten of his fingers and began a hot pursuit to Bolt. 

"What the hell is that", Bolt shouted. 

He manages to dodge some ropes and to cut some down with his short sword, but the ropes overwhelm and ensnare him. 

"Dammit, I'm in serious trouble!", shouted Bolt.

"Prepare to be burned to a crisp, loser", smirked Orion. "Fire Element: Burning Rope Destruction". Fire races down each individual rope heading straight to Bolt. "Game over twerp". Bolt tries to activate his bracelet but he can't move at all thanks to the ropes. Just as he was about to get scorched by the fire his right eye changed colors, turning his green eye into yellow.

"Speeding Lightning", he spoke, as lightning cloaked him from head to toe. He then disappeared becoming free of the ropes and appeared right next to Orion as he tried to slash him with his short blade. 

"What the...", Orion said as he side-stepped each attack. "That kid's power just increased tremendously in a blink of an eye. He also seems to have gained control over lightning. This is not the same D-rank twerp that I was just facing. In fact, in this state, he might even just be on par with A-rank". 

"Woah, what just happened to Bolt?!, he seems so serious now", said Frey".

"Hmmm...it appears as if he just achieved a new level of power," Anton murmured."His right eye also seems to have taken a new hue of color". 

"Thunderfest", said Bolt as a thunder cloud appeared over the arena, sending a significant amount of lightning directly towards Orion. 

"Secret technique: Rubber ropes", shouted Orion. Ropes soon shot out if his fingers to make a dome of rubber to protect him from the lightning. Orion retracted the ropes back in his fingers and realized that Bolt has dissapeared. "Where is he?!". 

Bolt then appeared directly beside him and punched Orion right in the gut. Orion coughed up plenty of blood, having the wind knocked out of him. Bolt then followed that up by punching him square in the jaw sending Orion spiraling across the stage and hitting a wall. Orion passed out from the damage he received, while a medic on standby rushed over to heal him. 

The announcer, a little bit caught off guard, stepped to the stage and said, "the winner of the match is Bolt Yahiko".

Everyone just stood in shock at what they just saw, including Anton and Frey. Bolt powered down from his new form and regained control of his eye, returning it back to normal. He then passed out from his eye using to much of his energy.

"Bolt?!?!", Frey shouts running across the arena towards him. 

Another medic soon steps in to tend to him. "He needs to be sent home so he can get some rest; he's exhausted", he said after examining Bolt. 

Frey just stood in the same spot wondering what just happened. "I thought that he was a D-rank, but he was just fighting at A-rank potential. How much power do you actually posses Bolt?", she thought.

*End of Chapter 1*


End file.
